The White, Fluffy Tissue
by aspen-rayn
Summary: Naruto deals with being alone but a dark Uchiha proves to be a faithful friend. One-shot. Cute drabble thing.


**The White, Fluffy Tissue**

**A/N: Some short I came up with in study hall one day! Sasuke is a tad OOC but not to much. He has a little bit of a heart in this one. **

**This story is dedicated to my best friend Morgan R. She's the greatest person I could have ever met. I love my bestie and this one's for her.**

**Hope you all enjoy :) **

He was always there even if no one took notice to him. He would lay against the rough, dirty brick watching the other children play. People would come and go but they never seemed to notice the small boy playing with a blade of grass.

His solitude became a daily occurrence. No one would play, smile, or laugh with him. They sneered and called him names. He was beaten down physically and mentally day in and day out. He felt as if he was being punished because he was born. He was just a blonde boy with whiskered cheeks.

Naruto let his gaze travel around the small track. The pink girl with the red ribbon was blushing behind the bright blonde girl. A boy with pointy hair was munching on chips with another boy as they gazed at the sky. The other tattooed boy was training his puppy to sit. Then two boys who looked older then himself were in a heated discussion. The lavender eyed boy ripped a book from the bug-eyed boy with a long braid.

Everyone around him seemed so full of life. With their smiles and laughter. Why couldn't he have happiness? What has he done to diverse this? Before he knew it, hot tears were flowing from his azure eyes. He clutched onto his knees and let them fall, soaking his orange shorts. Naruto sobbed not trying to hide his sniffles and tears.

He was shocked to feel someone sit cent to him.

"Why are you crying?" he heard a voice mutter. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve and looked over at the person next to him.

"Sasuke..." he whispered.

"Why are you crying Naruto?" Sasuke gently repeated not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"It's none of your business," he muttered clutching onto his knees again, looking out over the track. He felt Sasuke tap his shoulder and he looked over.

"Here," said the Uchiha handing over a white, fluffy tissue. "Take it."

"Th-thank you," he whispered, taking the tissue from the brunette and clutched on to it.

The bell rang and they all fumbled back inside. Sasuke his way and Naruto his. Sasuke sat at his desk and quickly started reading a book. While Naruto sat behind him, never letting the white, fluffy tissue go.

"Wacha got there?" Kiba asked ripping the tissue out of Naruto's hand.

"Give it back!" he wailed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ew! Kiba throw it out, it's his dirty tissue!" Ino squealed then laughed as Kiba ripped the tissue to shreds.

"N-n-no," Naurto whispered as he watched the pieces fall to the floor.

"Class please pull out your homework of colouring the chakra network in the body and- Kiba, Ino, and Naruto please be seated. Pass the assignment to the front. Naruto please sit," Iruka said.

Naruto just gazed at the floor, watching his precious tissue lay there lifeless.

Naruto is there a problem?" Iruka snapped walking up to the row to stand in front of Naurto. Naruto looked up at him then ran. He threw open the door running down the hallway and out the doors of the academy. Once he made it to his secret spot, did he finally sit down and cry. He could hear the waterfall but all he could think about was his precious, shredded tissue. He jumped when he felt someone lift his chin up and blue eyes met black eyes.

"Running away like that was senseless," Sasuke muttered while wiping Naruto's tears with his thumbs.

"I—I was upset," he stammered. He then felt Sasuke press something into his palm.

"There," Sasuke said still looking at Naruto. "Don't let them get to you, Naruto."

"I'm so tired of being lonely," Naurto whispered looking down into his hand were a single white, fluffy tissue lay.

"Well, you don't have to be lonely anymore. I'll be your friend," Sasuke calmy explained cupping Naruto's face in his hands. "Your beautiful," he whispered.

Naruto could only stare as Sasuke's face came closer to his. He then felt a gentle kiss on his lips. Sasuke went to move back but was quickly knocked on the ground, with Naruto's arms around his chest and his face nuzzle din his neck.

"Thank you, Sasuke," he whispered kissing the flesh beneath his lips.

"Most welcome," Sasuke sighed petting his new friends sunshine hair.


End file.
